


Not Even Santa and All His Reindeer Will Stop Me

by SumthinClever



Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Santa Sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Molly Weasley hasthingsto do.
Relationships: Background Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Not Even Santa and All His Reindeer Will Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd Wireless Festive Minifest Fic  
> Song Inspiration: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer

Teddy ran around the Manor in a tizzy, high on sugar cookies he and Molly had baked for Santa. The Weasley family was spending Christmas Eve with the Potter-Malfoys at Malfoy Manor, and they would in turn spend Christmas Day with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

Molly ran around, shooing house elves out of her way as she handled things herself and saw that everyone had everything they needed. When she was done here, she intended to scurry back to the Burrow and finish up there to prepare for the morning.

Harry and Draco tried to calm her, help her, but she would have none of it. She shooed them away just as she did the house elves and told them to go play as if they were as young as Teddy. Arthur just sat back and watched, well used to his wife and her fussing after so many years.

When everyone was settled and had eggnog all around, alcohol for the adults and regular for the kids, Molly declared herself done and heading home to go finish up there.

They tried to convince her to stay, to leave off until the morning. Even Arthur was staying to spend a bit more time with the kids. But Molly would not be deterred for long and headed out toward where she could apparate around 11p.m., when even the children had tired themselves out and were dropping like flies.

Harry and Arthur watched her down the walkway while Draco rounded up the kids and put them into the various bedrooms. When Molly was out of eyesight, the two turned to go help with the kids. The house elves had come out of hiding now that Molly had departed and began cleaning up the cups and other detritus from their festivities.

Everyone retired to prepare for another exciting day for Christmas.

When the morning came, everyone prepared to head to the Burrow for breakfast and present opening. This would be an even bigger gathering than last night, with even more Weasleys showing up. Charlie was coming home from Romania with his wife and kids, and Bill was bringing Fleur and their children, who had spent the previous day in France with Fleur’s family.

The collective Weasleys, Malfoys, and Malfoy-Potters trekked down the path away from Malfoy Manor to where they could apparate beyond the wards. When they arrived, they found sled tracks in the snow and a pile of disturbed snow down the way.

They stopped as Teddy ran forward screaming, “ _Grandma_!”

Harry dropped his armload of presents and raced to where Teddy had already reached. There, in the snow and lying on her back with more sled tracks across her coat was Molly Weasley.

“Molly!” cried Arthur, coming upon her a little slower in his age than the younger travellers. He bent down to gently turn her over and everyone present gasped to discover a hoof print on her forehead. “What in Merlin’s name?” asked Arthur.

“Santa! It was Santa,” exclaimed Teddy! “See the paw print? It was Santa’s reindeer.”

“There’s no such thing as—mhmph,” Ron was silenced by Hermione with a hand over his mouth.

“ _Ronald!”_ she said.

“And the sleigh tracks, see?!” Teddy went on, completely ignoring Ron in the excitement of Santa having visited.

“Should we get her to St. Mungo’s?” Arthur asked.

“Let me examine her first,” Draco answered, pulling out his wand and putting his medical training to good use.

He scanned Molly’s body and breathed a bit easier.

“She’s fine. A simple Ennervate should do it,” he noted, raising his wand to deliver the spell. “ _Ennervate_.”

Molly gasped, popping her eyes open and sitting up in a hurry. She looked at everyone surrounding her, blinking in surprise and confusion, before seeming to notice that it was morning.

“Good heavens, it’s Christmas! I haven’t finished the cooking and cleaning!”

And off she dashed down the rest of the drive and apparated once she hit just passed the wards.

The family blinked after her.

“I guess Santa and his elves got tangled up in the wards and crashed into her,” mused Lucius.

“I _told_ you!” shouted Teddy.

The family continued traveling on to the Burrow, if a bit more bemused than before. Only Teddy’s energy was through the roof, yelling how he couldn’t wait to reach the Burrow and question Grandma on her Santa sighting.


End file.
